Apple Pie chapter 1
by M17UN4 C4PT0R
Summary: A sequal to cupcakes, Applejack comes over to Pinkie's Place to help make apple pie, but does not realize what she is getting into (Rated T)
1. Apple Pie Chapter 1

Apple Pie Chapter 1

A sequel to Cupcakes By: Anastasia Frakine

It was apple bucking season and Applejack was bucking trees. It was a boiling hot day the sun was shining brightly and not a cloud was in the sky. She had remembered that after she finished bucking apples from the trees, Pinkie Pie asked her to go shopping and bake apple pie with her. She said she was having another one of her famous Pinkie Pie parties. Apples fell out of tree after tree and after a while the south field was almost empty of apples not a single apple in sight. Applejack thought that was enough and put the apples into the shed to make into cider later and then started leaving for Pinkie's place.

"Big sis where are y'all goin?" asked apple jacks little sister Applebloom.  
"I'm just going to pinkie's place to help make an apple pie, Suger cube"  
"alright sis but make sure ya'll bring a slice of apple pie back for me, ok?" Applebloom said sweetly  
"alright Sugar cube"  
so after that apple jack rushed off to pinkie's place already a little late.

Pinkie Pie was in Sugar cube corner waiting for her friend applejack. "Where is she? She's late!" Pinkie said urgently. Applejack's number had come up and Pinkie was going to make apple pie with her. After all she has the final ingredient she needs, and Pinkie needs this to be just perfect! Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.  
"Finally she's here!" Pinkie squealed with joy. Pinkie pie galloped to the door and opened it.  
"Welcome applejack! Thanks for coming its very generous of you to help me. Your 5 minutes late though!" pinkie said with excitement in her voice.  
"Sorry surgarcube I was bucking the last of the apples. Y'all look mighty excited."  
"I am excited! So excited I finished the shopping and am ready to make apple pie! I heard you make great apple pie and I wanted to see for myself!"  
"Aw shucks thanks Pinkie. I'm flattered I really am."  
"Great let's get started!"  
So pinkie pie and applejack took out pans and made dough then pinkie did the unexpected. While applejack was taking the tray outta the oven Pinkie whacked her with her rolling pin knocking her unconscious, and when applejack woke up she gasped.


	2. Apple Pie Chapter 2

Apple Pie

Chapter 2

Twilight was walking around the bazaar getting things for Pinkie Pie. She had overheard pinkie and applejack talking about the apple pie they were going to make and she was going to ask if she could help. She wanted to get her mind off of the recent disappearance of Rainbow Dash one of her best friends and the element of loyalty. There had been many rumors about her disappearance but she knew none of them were true. She finally finished her shopping and was getting ready to go to sugarcube corner to see if she could help but Fluttershy crashed into her from above just as she was about to leave.  
"oops sorry twilight I was practicing my flying in honor of rainbow dash...", Fluttershy said shyly  
"eh, it's ok Fluttershy it was just an accident no harm done."  
"Oh but are you sure? Nothing's broken?"  
"Yes I'm fine I'm just going to surgarcube corner real quick I need to get going."  
"Oh but, twilight I'm sure you have enough time because I was going to actually ask you if you could help me today..."  
"Sure if it's quick what's the problem?"  
"Angel is sick and I need you to help me feed him he won't eat he's being stubborn again"  
"Sure I can help you with that! Let's go"  
So Fluttershy and twilight trotted to Fluttershy's home near ever free forest. Angel was always a pain to deal with but twilight seemed to manage her quite well.

"I'm soooo happy your here to help me applejack!"  
Once again pinkie was wearing her dress made of many cutie marks, Her necklace of unicorn horns, And the Pegasus wings attached to the back of her dress...including rainbow dash's  
"Pinkie Pie what in tarnation! What is the meaning of this?" Applejack screamed as she looked around the room.

Skulls and blood covered the walls. Cupcakes made out of pony organs were on a table made of bones and pony pelts and Gilda's head was on the wall under a banner that said, "life is a party!" written in blood.  
"You said you would make apple pie with me and you know what's a party without apple pie?!" Pinkie said excitedly.  
"I thought you meant a regular apple pie! W-wait so your responsible for rainbow dash's disappearance?!" applejack screamed terror filling her voice  
"Yes! Rainbow Dash and I made cupcakes! She was a great help the cupcakes turned out amazing I thought they would taste like a rainbow but they weren't spicy at all!"  
"P-Pinkie I thought we were friends! Why would you do this?"  
"We are friends! And I already told you why! We are wasting time I need to get this done soon!"  
And with that she picked up her beloved scalpel and cut into applejack's tender flesh.


	3. Apple Pie Chapter 3

Apple Pie

Chapter 3

"Come on angel just drink the medicine! It's only 1 spoonful! It won't hurt!" twilight said to angel trying to get her to drink the medicine.  
"Please drink this angel it'll help lots. I mean we aren't forcing you but please drink a little." Fluttershy said with a small voice  
Angel still refused and turned his head away.  
"I'm sorry I'm giving you this trouble Twilight why don't you just go I guess I'll just handle this by myself I'm sure I'll get him to drink it eventually"  
"No Fluttershy I know you, you won't I mean I have time I can stay a b-", Fluttershy cut her off insisting she leave, so finally Twilight said goodbye and left. She thought, no she didn't think, she knew that Fluttershy wouldn't be able to do this. She would give up sooner or later or maybe she was giving up on the medicine now and making the bunny soup. Whatever she did twilight didn't care anymore she picked up a few things and headed to pinkie's place to help her make apple pie.

Pinkie Pie was cutting through applejacks tender skin and Applejacke screamed in pain as she did.  
"A-AH please pinkie! You don't need to do this we're friends remember!" Applejack screamed through gasps of pain. Pinkie Pie simply said this.  
"I know we're friends silly but your number came up! And I just can't skip it!"  
"What about Big Mac and Granny Smith! They'll notice I'm gone when the apples aren't down from the trees!"  
Applejack was now cut open blood spilt from the gaping hole in her torso.  
"Oh, they won't know! I'll tell them you went on a little trip and when you don't return they'll assume you're dead and never suspect me! So no worries!"  
Pinkie was now pulling out the scalpel and cutting Applejack's cutie mark off. She only opened her torso so it was prepared; first she needed the cutie mark. As pinkie cut the cutie mark applejack screamed some more, blood gushing from where her cutie mark used to be.  
"WOW, Rainbow didn't scream this much, of course she is pretty tough."  
Applejack gasped now knowing Pinkie Pie would prepare her almost the same way she did to poor rainbow. Tears were streaming down her eyes just thinking about it.  
"Though she did cry a lot. Now that we have the cutie mark it's time for the main ingredient!" Pinkie now hovered above the cut in apples torso. She started ripping out the organs she needed.


	4. Apple Pie Chapter 4

Apple Pie

Chapter 4

Twilight was now at sugarcube corner she walked up to the door and knocked but there was no answer. After a while of waiting at the door she walked in seeing why there was no answer. No one was in the main room so she walked to the kitchen. There she saw the basement door was open and she walked in, she walked down the stairs and into the basement and gasped when she saw everything, and screamed when she saw the dead applejack on an operation table. In the corner she spotted Pinkie Pie holding something, a pie? No not just an ordinary pie, the pie had applejacks cute mark and a bit of blood on the pan. "HI TWILIGHT!", pinkie said cheerfully  
"You came a little early that's disappointing! You see I wasn't finished decorating!"  
"Pinkie what have you done!?"  
"I made a party for you; I call it the "Thanks for coming to ponyvill" party! A big party for you! I wanted to include all of our friends and for it to be a surprise but you came a little early so I couldn't get everyone in time! At least tom able to come." Pinkie said nodding to the boulder on the other corner.  
Twilight wanted to move, wanted to gallop away, but she just couldn't. It was like her hooves were glued to the ground.  
"What's wrong Twiley do you not like it?" Pinkie said with a frown.  
"No! In fact I hate it! How could you kill our friends like this!? What are you some kind of monster! This is sick! And I can't let you do this to any other pony. By the name of Celestia I swear I will do anything in my power to get you moved to an insane asylum!" Twilight said running to the door tears blinding her, 2 friends now gone soon a 3rd. No, actually Pinkie Pie was already gone already lost her mind had gone corrupted.  
"Twilight wait please! I can make it up to you I can fix this!" Pinkie said galloping towards her. She was lying. She could not let this get out. After actually thinking she knew far worse things would happen to her if this got out. Twilight was almost out of the entrance when Pinkie tackled her with a knife in her hooves begging for forgiveness. Twilight kicked her off with her back hooves. She galloped out of the room and to Fluttershys house first to warn her about pinkie. When twilight came in Fluttershy was sobbing over angel who was as still as a stone.  
"Fluttershy what's wrong..."  
"I-it's Angel she's dead!" Fluttershy said sadly. "I gave her the medicine and she didn't get better she got worse! S-so I did what I had to do..."  
"You put her down..."  
Fluttershy nodded crying even harder now.  
"I'm sorry but there's more bad news...I know what happened to rainbow and it happened to applejack too today..."  
"w-what happened..." Fluttershy said with a shaky voice.  
"Pinkie Pie, she...used their parts for a party...they passed away in the process...she was going to do it to you and rarity too..."  
Fluttershy looked up fearfully 2 bad things in one day, the worst being her friends dying.  
"We need to get out of ponyvill Fluttershy we haven't got much time!"  
Fluttershy stood up and wiped the tears out of her eyes with her hoof.  
"Can I pack a few things quickly before we go twilight"  
Twilight nodded to Fluttershy and started to wait for her to finish packing.

"How could I let this happen?" Pinkie said trotting back and forth.  
"What am I going to do now Gummie! I haven't got much time before twilight tells!" at this point pinkie was chewing on her hoofs panicking.  
"I'll need to find her! Quickly! Because if I don't you know what will happen Gummie!" pinkie pie rushed to her room and started packing her saddlebags, after she was done she put then on her back went back downstairs picked up Gummie in her mouth and tossed him on her back and ran out the door. Pinkie pie was detective pinkie now, she needed to find twilight and shut her up.  
"Look at these hoof prints Gummie! There fresh! Follow them Gummie!"

Pinkie pie set Gummie down and Gummie followed the tracks while pinkie followed, she followed till they were all the way to Fluttershy's cottage.  
"Ok Gummie, good Gummie now this is we're we need to be super extra quiet. We mustn't let them know we are here, ok? Ok." Pinkie said this in a whisper. Gummie climbed back on pinkies back and she looked through a window, she could hear twilight and Fluttershy clearly thought the glass.  
"everything packed Fluttershy?!"  
"no, twilight could you help me find my feather straightener?"  
"Fluttershy! What would you need a feather straightener for! We are running from a psychopath!"  
"I know twilight but it's hard to fly with crooked feathers!"  
"Quit being rarity! Besides your feathers go crooked anyways while you fly, can feathers even be crooked? Ugh whatever forget the straightener let's get out of here!"  
Pinkie Pie had to hurry they were about to leave so she went to the front door and opened it.


	5. Apple Pie Chapter 5

Apple Pie

Chapter 5

"Flutters-" twilight turned around to see a Figure standing at the door.  
"SURPRISE TWILIGHT! Going on a trip without telling me! How rude!"

"What's all the commotion Twili-" Fluttershy looked at pinkie pie with fear in her eyes.  
"Oh hi Fluttershy! It's nice to see you again! I came over hoping you two would agree to come back to sugarcube corner with me, if you disagree there's always other ways of getting you there."  
"We will not go back there with you Pinkie! Not after what I saw there before! Not after what you did." twilight shouted defensively.

Pinkie Pie slowly walked in, a huge grin stretching across her face.

"That wasn't an option, Twilight"" Pinkie Pie said as she leapt onto Twilight, pinning her down to the ground. Twilight struggled trying to get Pinkie Pie off of her, but couldn't manage to do it.

"Run Fluttershy! Get help!"

"But Twi-"

"RUN!"

Fluttershy opened the window and jumped out landing safely on the ground. She galloped into the Everfree forest, it was right next to her cottage. Fluttershy knew what she was going to do, Fluttershy was going to get the animals in the forest to help Twilight. It was going to be easy, her special talent was communicating with animals after all. It was even her cutie mark, 3 butterflies on her flank symbolized it.

"Come out little critters! Don't be shy."

Birds came flying through the trees, ferrets and squirrels came scampering in and bunnies hopped out of the holes in the ground.

"Listen critters, Twilights in trouble. Pinkie Pie has gone insane and we need to help! I know it sounds scary but we have to save her, she's done so much for us, just remember that!" Fluttershy paused, lowering her voice a bit. "She's a friend and she needs our help. We would not be true friends if we didn't save the life of another friend! So let's get to it!"

Fluttershy flew above the trees to make sure Pinkie Pie was gone. She was, and so was Twilight. That was good and bad, good because she could get prepared and bad because anything could be happening to Twilight right now.


End file.
